Come With Me to Wonderland
by Mad.Juju.17
Summary: At the age of 6, Alice was promised by her blonde childhood friend that he would come back and take her away to a place where she could be happy(with him). For months, she believed him. But after years and years, she began to lose hope and eventually thought it was all a lie. One day, she never thought that his words would actually come true. OzxAlice GilbertxOC
1. Today's the day

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, so in this story there are two pairs that I set out: OzXAlice, GilbertxOC. I hope you guys don't mind if I pair Gilbert with an OC. You'll find out who she is in the story. So, enjoy the story. Oh! By the way, this story is sort of Alice-in-Wonderlandish. Just a heads up out there. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Xx-1-xX**

"Alice! Wake up already!"

A girl with long messy brown hair groaned on her bed in annoyance, covering her entire head with her pillow to pretend that the voice she heard didn't exist. She hoped that the voice would just disappear so she wouldn't have to get up from her cozy, warm bed. After a while of silence, Alice relaxed in her bed. _Finally, I don't have to get up this time. But something doesn't feel right...Whatever._ The girl let her head rest on the fluffy pillow and let her mind go back to sleep. It wasn't until her blanket covers were torn away from her, letting the cold wind get to her.

"Alice, I told you to wake up 5 minutes ago," ordered a voice.

_I knew it._ Alice groaned and sat up on her bed. She opened her eyes with a scowl on her face to find her older sister, Veronica, standing in front of her. Her older sister had dark midnight blue hair and indigo eyes. She looked just like an older form of Alice but with longer bangs that covered most of her forehead and framed her face. The older sister looked at Alice with an annoyed face while Alice glared back but the elder sister was unaffected. _Ugh, why do you have to be invincible to my glare?_ Alice thought.

"Alice, get up. You're going to be late for school," she ordered.

"I don't want to," Alice complained. She fell back on her bed and pulled the covers on top of her again. But Veronica didn't let it go. Pulling the covers away from Alice, she took the girl and left her in the bathroom with her uniform and a bath tub filled with warm water.

"Take a bath and get dressed. If you're not down by the next 20 minutes, you can say good bye to your pork dumpling lunch and steak for dinner," Veronica said on the other side of the door.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll be down there!" Alice yelled. She heard footsteps leaving and scowled at herself in the mirror. "I hate it when she uses meat against me. She knows how much I love it." Sighing, she decided to hurry up with her bath since her sister could get pretty harsh when she gets annoyed.

* * *

Veronica Baskerville went downstairs to the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. After waking up Alice, the elder girl was very annoyed. At their dining room, in the small, cozy house they owned by themselves, was a small round table with Alyss, the younger twin of Alice, sitting there. When Alyss noticed Veronica, she placed the glass of orange juice she was drinking back onto the table.

"Good morning, onee-san," she greeted sweetly. Veronica exhaled to calm herself down, since she didn't want to get annoyed at Alyss, and went over to grab her mug of hot coffee that she prepared earlier on.

"Moring, Alyss," she replied. Taking a sip, Veronica went over to the table and sat right across from Alyss.

"Did you wake her up?" Alyss took a bite of her french toast and placed it back down on the plate.

"Yeah." Veronica put the mug down on the table and sighed. "She's as stubborn as always."

"Are you talking about me?" The two girls looked up to see Alice walking down the staircase with her school uniform on. Both Alyss and Alice wore the exact same uniform; a black blazer over their white dress shirt, a red tie, a red skirt, and black thigh high socks.

Even though Alice and Alyss were twins, telling them apart was easy because Alice had dark brown hair while Alyss had white. Both also had very different personalities; Alice was more bashing and Alyss was more polite. Alyss was the youngest and the "good girl" of the three. She was obedient, polite, and well-mannered, unlike her older twin who was the complete opposite. Their sister Veronica was neither like the two of them; she was calm and collected but easily annoyed and tempered like Alice except she doesn't like to show much emotion.

"Yes, we we're," Veronica answered bluntly. Her mood suddenly dropped. She picked up her mug and stood up from the chair. "Come on, eat your breakfast already. I still have to drop both of you off at your school. I don't want to be late for mine."

"Roni-**nee *** you're already 21. So why do you still have to go to school?" Alice asked. She sat down at the seat where Veronica used to sit and took a big bite out of her toast.

"Alice, Roni-nee teaches remember?" Alyss said as a matter-of-factly. The other twin kept chewing on her toast staring at Alyss and Veronica with blank eyes, letting the information process.

"Ehh? You serious!" she yelled with toast still in her mouth.

"Yes, Alice! And don't talk with food in your mouth!" Alyss chided.

"But why didn't I know that!" Bits of french toast flied out of her mouth.

"Alice, for once can you just pay attention to one of us?" Veronica asked. She had one hand on her hip while the other was on their black granite kitchen counter, next to her mug of coffee.

Alice swallowed the food in her mouth and took another big bite afterwards. She gulped down her orange juice and finished the last of her breakfast in a few more bites. Alyss watched as her twin take huge bites that could choke her. She knew it was no use to tell her but she couldn't ignore it.

"Alice, you should take smaller bites so that you don't end up choking."

"So?" came the reply.

Veronica sighed for the 4th time that morning. "Really, Alice. You are just unbelievable," she muttered.

The twins both got up and went over by the door to put their shoes on. Veronica picked up their empty plates and left them in the sink before she followed the two to put on her shoes. Alice completed her attire with white laced boots while the younger twin put black dress shoes with a small white bow on them. Veronica matched her short leather boots with her attire and opened the front door to lead the two. The three left their small home and drove off to their school.

* * *

It was her fourth period history class when Alice couldn't take her boring lesson anymore. The teacher went on and on and on about something she didn't particularly care about to remember. The girl blocked out whatever her teacher was saying and looked outside the window. The sky was bright blue and clear and the sun just shined like there was no tomorrow. Alice looked beneath and a familiar blonde head caught her eye. She checked on the teacher to make sure she was safe before she slid closer to the window to get a better look. The young boy was walking towards the school with a tall, curly dark-haired man right beside him. _Could that really be him?_ Thoughts raced through Alice's mind as she remembered her memories with a sweet, blonde 7 year old boy.

"Miss Alice, do you mind paying attention to my lesson instead of the window?"

Alice snapped away from her thoughts and turned to her scowling teacher. He had one eyebrow arched, his mouth a straight line, and a look that said 'pay attention or get out of my classroom'. The silent threat didn't scare Alice but after the teacher resumed his lesson, she paid attention. Or at least, that was how it looked.

While she kept her eyes on the board, her mind went back to the mysterious blonde haired boy. She wondered who he was or if it could possibly be her childhood friend that suddenly disappeared. For a moment there, she remembered that she didn't care anymore; that she wasn't supposed to care, to remember. Only to forget. _Forget what just happened, Alice_, she thought to herself. _You promised not to care_. _You promised _was what she told herself.

Alice shook her head to erase her unwanted thoughts. Unfortunately, the teacher caught her not paying attention once more.

"Miss Alice?" he called. Alice stopped shaking and looked up at him. "Would you mind walking down to the office where you could get me a detention slip to give to you?" The man smiled sarcastically as he watched Alice frown as she got up and walk towards the door.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind that once you return from your little trip, you'll be more interested in learning. Otherwise, you might need to run and get me another one," he warned just before Alice closed the door softly behind her and walked down to the office.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? I love Pandora Hearts, especially the OzxAlice pair. Oh, the star means:**

***Roni-nee: This is Alice's nickname for her older sister, Veronica. It comes from the r-o-n-I of veRONIca. The -nee part just means that Alice is addressing Veronica as her big sister.**

**Review!**


	2. We finally meet again

**A/N: YESSS! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! :D haha sorry it took so long. Hope you like the 2nd chapter of ****_Come with Me to Wonderland_**

* * *

**Xx-2-xX**

A blonde haired boy by the name of Oz Vessaulius walked down the halls of Heart Academy High School to the office with his older friend, Gilbert Nightray. It was Oz's first day at school there even though the school year had already started 2 months ago. During those two months of school, Oz had been stuck at his vacation trip and had been abandoned in the middle of nowhere. He got out just a few days ago and was now ready to start his school year as a junior.

Oz recalled seeing a familiar girl who was staring outside the window. He remembered seeing her alluring amethyst eyes and messy brown hair. He saw a glimpse of her uniform and thought that it was similar to his; Oz wore a black blazer, a collared shirt, black slacks, and a red tie. _I think I found you, Alice._

"Oz?"

The said boy stopped in his tracks and looked at Gilbert. He was tall with curly, dark hair. To him, Gilbert had always seemed to be his faithful servant even though the two had 7 year difference age; Gilbert was 24 while Oz was 17. While Oz came to start his first day, Gilbert came to resume his teaching job there. The older one took a break from teaching when Oz was stranded. The two came back together to start once more.

"What is it, Gil?" Oz asked.

"We're here," he replied.

Oz looked around for the office door and went inside with Gil following behind. They went passed the secretary and several other teachers before they reached the principal's office. Being the gentleman that he is, Oz knocked on the door and waited until he heard a soft 'come in' to open the door and walk in with Gil. Inside, the principal sat on his chair with his face buried in the paper he was currently writing on. The two sat down in the chairs parallel to his desk. It wasn't long before the principal dropped his pen and lifted his head to greet them with a warm smile. He had long blonde hair braided in a ponytail and wore a white collared shirt with a black tie.

"Welcome to Heart Academy High School," he said. Oz smiled back at his principal.

"Good to be here, sir," he replied politely.

"I am your principal and you may call me Jack." The man smiled. "So, Mr. Oz Vessalius, welcome to our school. It seems that your start has been delayed but that's alright. We've received the notice from your uncle, Oscar." His eyes drifted to Gil. "And you Mr. Nightray may be resumed from work. Someone has replaced you at the moment but she can always go back to her other subject." Jack wrote a note that told Gil where his classroom was and who the current teacher was as well. He handed it to Gil.

"Here, take this and go there right now. I'll send her a message that you're coming," he said.

"Alright," Gil replied. The dark haired rose from his seat and walked towards the door. Just before he left, he gave Oz one last glance and then closed the door behind him.

Jack waited patiently as Gil leave. He looked back at Oz who stared back at him.

"Okay, Oz-kun. I suppose you got your schedule already?" he asked.

"Yes, I actually had." Oz pulled it out of his pocket for proof.

"Good, now we have several rules in the scho-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Loud knocks were heard from the door. Outside, the two could hear the faint voices from behind the door. One belonged to one of the secretaries and another from a girl.

"Alice! Please, knock more quietly," said one of the secretaries.

"But Jack just pretends to be busy all the time. It's not like he actually works," came the reply.

"Alice! Just ask to enter the room!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

From inside, Jack sighed. _That girl..._ He shook his head, already used to Alice's behavior. _It wonders me how Veronica could possibly get her to be obedient._ He shot Oz an apologetic smile and then looked back at the door.

"Alice, enter my office _quietly_ this time," he called to her.

Oz had a feeling that she was the one he was looking for. He hoped she was. The door opened to reveal Alice Baskerville. She casually walked up to Jack, ignoring Oz all the way, and stood there frowning.

"Jack, give me a detention slip. My teacher told me to get me one for myself," she ordered.

"Alice, can't you see we have a guest?" The principal pointed towards Oz to address his presence... Alice turned around to see who could possibly be so important right now; her eyes widened when realization hit her.

"You!"

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. Oz. He was back. He wasn't just a faint memory anymore. He was real. _I can't believe your back_, she thought. Water started to crowd her eye but she refused to let them fall. Silently, she turned away from him and looked down on Jack's desk to prevent him from seeing her cry.

"Jack, give me the slip now," she said quietly. Noticing the new atmosphere, Jack obeyed without a single word. Once he handed her the slip, Alice quickly took it and dashed out of the room. Oz simply watched as Alice leave. A feeling inside of him wanted to chase her and explain. But he knew he couldn't. _I'll have to wait_, he thought. _Now isn't the right time._

Jack knew what the boy wanted to do, too. He sighed and continued to work on his papers.

"Oz, go follow her to make sure she doesn't ruin anything on the way back. Enjoy your first day."

The boy nodded and hurriedly followed after Alice, hoping to catch her before she heads back to her classroom and explain things right away.

* * *

Gilbert stood outside of his classroom. He peeked through the window to see who could possibly have replaced him while he was away. Based on what Jack said, it was a girl. Inside the room, up at the front, was a girl with midnight blue fair tied into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face, and dark blue eyes. She wore a semi-long sleeve with blouse shirt, a pencil skirt just above the knees, and short boots.

The first thing that came into Gil's mind was that she was cute. He realized he'd been staring at her for a while and decided it was time to go in and introduce him. Mustering up the courage, he knocked on the door slightly to indicate his presence. The teacher inside paused her lesson and once she saw who it was, she quickly went over to the door and allowed Gil to walk in. Some students in the class gasped at the sight of Gil and some stared with wide eyes. Noticing the action, Gil wondered why the class that reacted that way.

Rumors traveled around the school about a male teacher that took a break from teaching to chase after a male student who got stranded. It left students wondering what their teacher could possibly look like. Apparently, they thought the teacher was gay which left a bad impression on Gil.

Veronica noticed the surprise in the students reactions; she didn't blame them since she, too, had heard about the rumors and almost thought the same. Almost.

"I suppose you're the teacher that was originally teaching this class," she spoke with authority. Gil snapped out of his distraction and faced Veronica. He smiled slightly and held out his hand for her to shake. She took the gesture and offered him a smile back as well.

"Yes, I am," he replied. The class, along with Veronica, was surprised by the deepness of his voice. Some of the girls even started to fall for him; he was after all decent looking-he didn't look like the gay type either- and his voice was husky and manly. Many already doubted the rumor was true, which it wasn't.

Veronica nodded and faced her class.

"Class, this is your teacher from now on," the elder girl announced. "If you please, Mr. Nightray, introduce yourself."

Gilbert cleared his throat and looked at his class with his golden, amber eyes.

"I'm sorry about the delayed introduction. I'm Mr. Nightray and I'll be your teacher from now on. Miss-" Gil stopped mid-sentence realizing that he never found out the sub's name. Mentally face palming for not introducing herself in the first place, Veronica sighed softly and looked up to see him staring at her.

"Veronica. Veronica Baskerville," she stated. Nodding, he turned back around and continued his introduction.

"Veronica will be teaching another class. I hope to have a good year with you guys," he concluded.

The students began to clap their hands in approval. Out of the corner of his eye, Gil saw Veronica packing her things up from the teacher's desk. She packed her books and papers all into one black messenger bag. He didn't care much but something caught his eye. A playing card was hidden inside the pocket of her bag. Just barely could he see the design etched on the card. A joker in a black and white checkered costume was printed on the front with the words _Joker _across the top. Over by one of the corners was a blue spades symbol and by the opposite was a red heart. Gilbert presumed that on the other two hidden corners were a green clover symbol and a yellow diamond.

Veronica slung the bag over her shoulder once she finished packing. Giving the class one last goodbye, the former teacher of the class walked to the door, turning her head back to have one last look at the new teacher. Gilbert gave off a slight smile and waved goodbye to her. A small blush formed on Veronica's cheeks as she averted her eyes away, smiling slightly, before walking out the class and closed the door softly behind her.

Gilbert watched her make a turn and walk away through the window of the classroom door. The smile he had on before was still plastered on his face as he gave a thoughtful look. Not before long, it turned into a smirk as he faced his class.

"Alright, why don't someone raise their hand and tell me what you guys are learning about?" Gil asked.

Several students raised their hands. Gil pointed towards a boy and he immediately began to explain. Gilbert didn't pay attention much. He caught on several words to comprehend what he was supposed to continue teaching. But in his head, he replayed seeing her leave and the playing card hidden within her bag. _So that's the joker, huh?_, he thought with a smirk. _What an interesting Joker we have._

As soon as the student finished his analysis, Gil carried on with the lesson even with his mind focused on the new discovery he had just realized.

* * *

Oz found Alice sitting on the grass beneath a large tree. The leaves gave off a shadow to shade Alice. Her head was buried in her arms and her legs curled up to her chest. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as tears gently dropped from her face to the ground. Oz felt his heart grew heavy since he knew he was the one that caused her this pain.

"Alice," he whispered.

Alice's head shot up from the faint whisper. At the sight of him, she run away again but before she could leave him, Oz caught her wrist and pulled her back to face him. Alice couldn't meet him in the eyes; she kept hers looking down at the grass, not caring about the tears free falling from her eyes.

"Alice," Oz whispered once more.

He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to see that he cared about her. Lifting up Alice's head with two fingers, he saw those purple amethyst eyes that he missed when they were little. Except they weren't the same; they were dark and filled with sorrow instead of the light eyes he once knew filled with happiness. Alice stared at Oz's face noticing the changes. It didn't matter that much to her though. Inside, she was in pain watching the boy she once loved look at her with those green emerald eyes.

_I still am in love with him_, thought Alice.

"Alice," Oz began. She kept her gaze up at him but the tears and the pain wouldn't stop. "Let me explain everything."

Thoughts zoomed through Alice's head debating on whether or not she should. After a long wait of silence, she answered softly,

"Why should I?"

"Please, Alice," the boy replied.

"Why should I?" she said with her voice getting steadier.

"Because," Oz paused. "Because I-"

"You what?" Alice challenged. Her eyes began to glare at the boy as anger rush through her body. She ripped away from Oz's hold and stood a foot away from him. It took Oz a moment to recover from his shock as he stared at Alice with saddened eyes. Alice noticed this and she felt a pang in her heart. However, her rage replaced the pain.

"Alice, I-"

"What? _Love me_?" she spat. On the outside, her glare intensified but inside, she knew she was causing herself more pain. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. _I need to say this._

"Oz, you left me! For 10 years, I waited for you!" she yelled. It didn't matter to her or to Oz if they were late for class or if they were heard. Oz remained quiet as he let Alice release her boiling rage.

"_10_ _years _I get no word from you, no letters, and no contact. Why?! Why did you do that to me! And then all of a sudden when I suddenly moved on, you come back and give me this pain!" Water swelled up in Alice's eyes as tears began to fall once more. She couldn't keep her gaze at him anymore. Seeing the pained look in his eyes made her feel worse. She knew it wasn't his fault; that there had to be a reason why he did this to her. But she didn't want to think about that at the moment. Alice's knees began to feel weak. _I feel so weak. _"I hate you, Oz. I hate you!"

For a second, Oz was standing right in front of Alice and in the next, he was there, so close to her. He wrapped her arms around her tightly as he held Alice in an affectionate hug, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I don't care if you hate me or not, Alice," Oz whispered in her ear. His breath tickled Alice sending a shiver down her spine. "I-" Oz stopped. "I can't tell you right now."

He released her from his hug and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Alice looked away, feeling like she had been rejected.

"You don't love me at all," Alice whispered.

"It's not that," Oz said slowly in reply. The bell chimed indicating that it was time to switch classes. Alice didn't care if students were in the hall or if they were staring at the two of them.

"Then what is it, Oz," Alice asked sternly.

"It's-" As the word escaped out of Oz's mouth, it instantly closed. Oz closed his eyes, looking irritated, before he sighed. "Now's not the time, Alice. Please, just trust me and wait," he pleaded.

Alice looked at him doubtfully, understanding a little. "I don't know, Oz." She started to back away. "I don't know if I can anymore."

Oz watched as she ran away, feeling his heart weigh down even more._ Now's not the time_, he repeated in his head. _You'll find out soon enough, Alice. _He walked in the opposite direction and headed to his designated class.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... well it's okay I suppose. Well, that's all. Byebye guys **


	3. On with the day

**A/N: New chapter! Phew, honestly I think I'm dragging the school thing tooo looong...sigh, oh well. Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

**Xx-3-xX**

Alice stood meters away from her previous classroom. She still had to hand in the detention slip even though she didn't want to but the teacher would eventually give her more if she didn't hand it in now. Her long dark hair covered her eyes as she thought about her moment with Oz. _He looked like he was in pain_, thought Alice. _He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't_... She reminisced of the time when he opened his mouth but somehow, as if by force, had closed his mouth to prevent him from telling her anything.

_Now's not the time, Alice..._

His words lingered in her head.

_Please, just trust me and wait..._

"I don't know about that, Oz," she faintly whispered. The halls were cleared by now and the bell chimed again to start the classes. Alice slumped onto the floor and sat there, staring outside at the bright blue skies and the cotton clouds drifting by through the huge, clear, glass windows. She wondered if she should trust him. _I-I don't...want...to..._

"Alice?" Alice turned her head to the side to find her elder sister by the end of the hallway. Her mind was too confused on the past events; she didn't want to deal with her sister right now.

"Alice," her sister repeated. Veronica was right in front of Alice, now, looking down at her on the floor. "What are you doing out here?"

"Leave me alone, Roni-nee," Alice mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Based on the past events, Alice found out that Veronica could notice anything that's wrong with her just by looking at her eyes. Of course, other factors also alert her but the eyes always give it away. Veronica, already noticed something was wrong, bent down and sat beside her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that her younger sister's eyes were red and puffy and her face looked confused. _Don't tell me..._

"Did you see him?" she asked softly.

Alice nodded her head knowing what she meant.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I see."

For a little moment, Alice wondered if she could just go away this time. All the other times, Veronica would always stay with her but this time, she really wanted to be alone. Lost in her thoughts, Alice didn't realize that Roni had pulled her into a hug, gently caressing her hair.

"It's okay, Alice," she whispered.

Alice froze for a moment before she relaxed into her sister's arms. In her head, she debated whether or not to tell her.

"He said..."

Veronica's ears perked up at Alice's faint voice.

"He said...that it wasn't the time to explain why he left me. He told me to wait again but," Alice paused refusing to let tears fall again. "I don't know if I can," she finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Veronica thought of the teacher that came back. _Gilbert Nightray_, she thought. The elder girl closed her eyes to think. _They're here, already, huh._

"Alice," Veronica pulled away from the hug and held onto Alice to support her to look at her. "Give him one more chance. Maybe he was right; now's not the time to explain things. So just wait a little longer and I'm sure that soon enough, he'll tell you everything you want to know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just listen to me, Alice," she assured.

Alice sighed and reluctantly agreed. _I'll just wait for a couple of days, maybe. He can't expect me to wait any longer after those days are up_. Once the girl regained her composure and eased her mind with the past events, she got up along with her sister from the floor. Veronica noticed the pink slip from Alice's blazer pocket.

"Did you just get detention?" she inquired.

Alice widened her eyes and saw the slip sticking out of her pocket.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "You weren't supposed to find out about that."

Slightly smiling, the elder girl kissed Alice's forehead.

"I'll let you pass on this one only because of what happened before. I have to go now. I'm late for my next class." Veronica walked away glad that Alice was finally back to normal. Once the elder sibling was out of sight, Alice sighed and opened the door to her previous classroom. There, the teacher sat on his desk, grading test papers, and writing notes to himself. A dark figure caught his attention and caused him to stop his work to look up at Alice. A questionable expression came upon his face, puckering his lips and arching one eyebrow directly to the girl.

"Miss Alice, it's good to see that you came back with a detention slip. Too bad you're late," he stated.

"Sorry, I got caught up with-" Alice thought of an excuse. _Ugh, what should I say! I hate you Oz! _"Things."

"Such as?" the teacher inquired.

"Such as...Jac- I mean the principal. We talked for a little while about my behavior and how my sister wouldn't like it if I was going to stay like this." Feeling more like herself again, she shrugged like she normally would and smirked. "Not that I would actually care. She can get mad at me all she wants but she knows that sometimes, we go my way."

Alice walked up to his desk and placed the detention slip there. She then sat on the desk in front of the teacher's and looked right into the teacher's blank eyes with a bored face. The teacher sighed in defeat. He crumpled up the small sheet and shot it at the garbage can.

"Alright, Alice. Just go on to your next class. But I would very much appreciate it if you pay attention or at least show some interest."

"Maybe. We'll see about that."

Alice hopped off the desk and walked out the door to her next class feeling like her normal brash self again. She shook off all her thoughts on Oz. _I'll wait for him for just a couple of days like I planned. Once they're over, I'll finally let go of him..._ She wondered if she really wanted to let go; if she wanted to break all bonds with him. _Yes...It might be for the better..._

Shaking her head once more, she walked confidently to her present class, thinking of ways to make her entrance bold and proud. Just like how she was feeling right now.

* * *

Oz sat inside his AP Calculus classroom, feeling dull about the past events that occurred. When he got to his classroom, he introduced himself to the class and quickly took his seat. Now, he was reminiscing what just happened a while ago when he finally met his beloved Alice but only to get yelled at and to see the girl he missed the most in pain. A long audible sigh escaped his lips. _I can't believe that Alice would think that_, he thought. He replayed their encounter under the tree again and felt a need to bang his head on his desk. Staring at the blank notebook in front of him, Oz couldn't concentrate on the work his teacher insructed them to do. His mind kept its focus on one thing alone, Alice.

"I told her I would bring her back," he whispered.

"What was that?" Oz looked to the person sitting right next to him, startled by the voice. Over there was a girl with snow white hair and a pair of familiar amethyst eyes. _She looks exactly like Alice_. As soon as Oz realized he was staring at her for so long, he blinked a couple of times before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself," Oz explained.

"About my sister, Alice," the girl stated.

Oz was surprised by the unexpected statement. He didn't know what relationship does she have with Alice but he had a feeling they were close.

"How-"

"Do I know?" the girl giggled. "Well, if you haven't already realized, I'm her twin sister, Alyss. A-L-Y-S-S."

"Oh, that explains everything," Oz said quietly in realization.

"Yes, it does." Alyss sighed. "Everyone knows Alice because she always catches people's attention with the things she does. I'm known as her polar opposite."

The twin sister smiled with sad eyes. Oz saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jolted up by the touch and looked over to Oz for an explanation.

"I don't think that's all," Oz said. "You stand out from everyone. Not to mention you're very kind. Maybe you don't notice it but you also catch people's attention."

Suddenly the bell rang causing the students to pack their belongings hastily to get out of class and head to lunch. Oz wanted to meet up with Gil so he tried to make his quick escape. Just before he went out the door, he looked back to Alyss who was still putting away her things and smiled.

"Alyss," he called. The said girl stopped and looked up. "Just remember that you are also one of a kind."

With those final words he left, not noticing the small smile that appeared on the girl's face.

* * *

Veronica sighed exhaustingly into teacher's seat of her old classroom. She looked around her classroom to examine it again but this time more closely. As soon as she got there, she excused the sub from her duty and continued on lesson. Ten minutes before the bell, she stopped her class from their work to introduce themselves and get to know each other. By the sound of her class, she could tell that they are warming up to her already.

The sound of knocking caught her attention as she stopped her examination and looked aside. A figure stood outside the door with dark brown hair. Veronica had no doubt that it was Alice. She opened her mouth to let her come in but stopped herself from uttering a single word when she heard voices.

"Alice, you're here, too?" whispered a gentle voice.

"Yeah? So? What are you doing here?" retorted another.

"Well, I just wanted to visit onee-san."

"So did I!"

"Alice, quiet down. Classes are still going on."

"Ugh, just open the door already. I know Roni-nee can hear us. I bet she's eavesdropping on us right now, right Roni-nee!" she yelled.

Veronica looked irritated but forced herself to calm down. _Calm down, it's just Alice_. The elder girl walked over to the door and opened it to let the two come in. Alyss came first with her bento box soon followed by Alice. The two sat in the desks parallel to Veronica's desk.

Walking back over to her area, Veronica sat back down and pulled out her own lunch to eat. She waited until her younger siblings made themselves comfortable before she interrogated them.

"So, why are you two here?"

"Well, I wanted to-" Alyss began.

"Roni-nee! I feel so much better now!" Alice interrupted. She stuffed an entire dumpling into her mouth and chewed at it violently. "I can handle Oz for two days but that's it!"

Veronica felt one of her veins sticking out of her head.

"Alice," she warned. The elder gave a harsh glare at Alice causing her to flinch back in surprise at first and then scowling down in her seat. Alyss sat a desk apart from her, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What about you, Alyss?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you about Oz but I think Alice saw him first." With etiquette, she took a bite of her own lunch and slowly chewed it before swallowing. Veronica ate hers rather slow as well, swallowing the food in her mouth first and then speaking once more.

"Oh yeah, Alyss don't fall for Oz. I'm sorry, dear, but he already has his sights for Alice for a long time."

Alyss eyes dulled and her face showed sadness. "It's always Alice isn't it," she muttered dully as she carried on with her lunch, not feeling in the mood to talk anymore.

"Alyss, dear," Veronica called. "Don't worry; I'm sure someone will be there for you."

"You think?" she asked with little hope.

"Of course I do- Alice what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Over by the window, Alice stood on the ledge, holding the sides for support, and stared out the window up at the skies. She closed her eyes while she felt the cool breeze gently hit her skin and inhaled the scent of the cherry blossom aroma in the air. Opening them, she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. Once she finished, she closed the window and sat back down in her seat smiling away as if nothing happened.

Alyss and Veronica shared a look that couldn't be mistaken for another; both of them had no idea what Alice just did. Taking a chance, Veronica sighed and shook her head.

"Alice, what was that about?" she inquired.

"Sometimes, screaming takes all of your annoying emotions away so I gave it a try. It worked well!" the girl cheered.

Holding back her laughter, Veronica snuck a glance at Alyss who casually finished her lunch. Although the twin didn't look like it on the outside, inside she was wishing she could do the same. Chuckling, the elder smiled at the two.

"Oh you two never change."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Oz asked.

He was sitting inside Gil's room, munching on his lunch while Gil graded the papers on his desk. Oz watched Gil's amused expression as he graded paper after paper. He wondered if the teacher even heard his question since he looked like he was buried into his papers so much that he couldn't have paid attention.

"Hear what?" Gil replied to Oz's surprise.

It took him a while to reply but Oz shrugged off the matter and swallowed the chunk of food in his mouth.

"Someone yelled. I have a feeling that I know who it is, but I can't be so sure," Oz said.

"Is that so?" Gil kept his eyes on his desk. He was a bit relieved that the pile wasn't that big anymore which meant he was almost done grading papers. After taking a break ever since Oz was abandoned during his vacation, he forgot all about the stress and paperwork included in his job. By the time he finally finished the last sheet; his neck was throbbing in pain as he set his red pen down and leaned back in his seat to relax.

Oz remained there the entire time staring at the window or looking around aimlessly around the room. For a moment there, Gil forgot that Oz was even in the room. Sighing in exhaustion, he looked up at Oz staring intently outside the window.

"Oz?" he asked snapping the blonde boy out of his trance.

"Oh, Gil are you done?" Oz replied.

"Yeah, so what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Right, about that," Oz tidied up his desk and placed in underneath. "It's about Alice."

The word "Alice" caught Gil's attention. He sat straight up and interlocked his fingers together with his elbows on the desk looking up at Oz with his golden, amber eyes.

"I see," he paused. "Are you bringing her tomorrow?"

"That's what I'm thinking, but I'm not sure," Oz responded. He kept his eyes locked outside at the blue sky.

"Bring her tomorrow, Oz."

At that time, the bell rang, causing Oz to jump out of his seat and rush towards the door before the halls grew crowded. Before he left, he looked back at Gil and nodded.

"Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? Review! :3**


	4. We're falling down a Rabbit Hole!

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much guys! I'm so happy that you like the story! I love it too 33 haha. Well, if you have anything to ask me, just ask! Now, on with the story! ****_Come with me to Wonderland..._**

* * *

**Xx-4-xX**

Yesterday seemed like a dream to Alice when she woke up the next morning groggily under her silky, soft blankets. The windows in her room were covered by her dark red curtains, letting the light sneak in only from beneath, shining light on her wooden floor boards. It was Saturday, which meant no school and a day to play in the garden.

Alice loved the garden; even though she didn't seem like the type to love the sweet floral aroma of the red roses, the smell of grass, and the animals that occasionally wonder in their forest backyard, she had always felt at peace in there.

The sleepy girl fell back on her bead again and let her heavy eyes get a little more shut eye. Inside her head, she saw a memory of yesterday flash. It was when Oz came to find her, staring at her with those pleading emerald orbs, and the pained expression played on his face. Unconsciously, she clutched her nightgown at the location of where her heart would be. Just remembering made her feel guilty for doing those things to him.

"But he did them to me first," Alice whispered.

Finally, she opened her eyes and allowed them to focus on the ceiling above her. Alice suddenly didn't feel like sleeping anymore; not with her mind on such an unfortunate matter. Getting up, she walked toward her window and opened them to let the light in. The brightness flashed in Alice eyes, causing her to squint from the sudden exposure. She grunted in annoyance and strolled off outside her door to go downstairs for a late breakfast.

* * *

Outside, Alice sat under the cool shade of the sun, bathed and dressed in a light blue dress with white frills. She even put her hair up in pigtails, using ribbons to tie them, and black and white striped socks with black shoes. It was such a rare occasion that Alice would wear her favorite dress and go out to the garden for the day. She loved days like this but much to her dismay, not all of her weekends were spent like that.

After heading downstairs, surprisingly, she found both of her sisters sitting at the table eating as well. Normally, Veronica would have been the first to wake up and eat, and then followed by Alyss, and lastly Alice. However, today was a bit different. It made Alice wonder what was so special about today. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something felt like a big event will occur sometime today. Shrugging off the idea, she decided not to think about anything too much and just relax. That's what made her bring out her most beloved attire.

The rays of the sun shined brightly. Beads of sweat started to fall off Alice's head. The heat made Alice feel very stupid and lazy. She slumped back onto the tree bark, ignoring the rough feeling on her back. It wasn't long before her eye lids began to feel heavy.

"Ugh, it's so hot outside," Alice complained. She blinked from the blinding light as she looked up at the cloudless sky. Its bright blue color seemed even brighter, making the atmosphere glow above her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let them block out the rays. _I'll just take a little nap_, thought Alice. _Roni-nee won't mind, right?_

* * *

"...ice?

..Lice?

Alice? Wake up, would you?"

The sound of a familiar voice made Alice slowly lift up her eye lids and look up at the shadowy figure before her. Her face remained blank for she was still a bit tired after just waking up from her nap. Veronica hovered over Alice, looking down at her with her hands on her bent knees. She looked worried at first but once she saw Alice wake up, she felt relieved. Alice noticed she wore a pale mint sundress, which ended just an inch or two above her knees and looked more light blue than green, and wedges sandals.

"Roni-nee, what do you want?" the younger one asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat. Its way passed lunch already and Alyss and I already ate," Veronica explained.

"Really? Um," Alice hesitated. Her mind was still fuzzy from her nap but she blinked hard to wake herself up a little more. It worked a little, or at least, just enough to get her thinking. Suddenly, her stomach growled loud enough for the two to hear. Veronica stifled a laugh and smiled slightly. She got up from her position and stood up.

"Why don't I get you some crackers and ham?" Veronica rhetorically asked.

"What? Uh, sure I guess."

"Alright, Alice. I'll be right back, okay? Make sure you don't fall asleep again." She faced away from Alice and began to walk back to their home with a knowing smile on her lips. _It'll get you ready for the trip_.

Alice sat there dazed for a moment, watching her sister go through the sliding glass door and into the house. _She's acting a little weird._ After a couple of minutes, she felt tired again and leaned back once more. Her eye lids felt droopy; it felt as if it got heavier each time she tried to lift them back up to stay awake. Finally giving in, she closed them and tried her best not to let her mind drift away into sleep again.

* * *

Something rustled the leaves when Alice awoke with a jolt. She looked around frantically to scan the area for the cause of the sound. _It must've been an animal_, Alice concluded. She sat up from the tree she was leaning on and stretched her arms out. When she was done stretching, she saw that Veronica didn't leave her anything to eat. _What happened to the crackers and ham she said she was going to put out? _Alice scowled at the thought. _Almost all the time she sticks up to her word. _

Snap!

A twig broke a few feet apart from Alice, making her flinch and look at the origin of the sound. A figure lurked in the bush near her as it shook slightly. Alice got on her knees and slowly began to crawl her way there. Just as she was about to put her hand on the bush, a black rabbit hopped its way out. The surprised girl rapidly crawled back, creating a distance between herself and the rabbit. When she finally realized it was just a harmless rabbit, she cautiously extended her arm out to the cuddly creature.

The black rabbit hopped its way over to Alice's outstretched hand and sniffed it first before licking it. Alice smiled and giggled at the animal.

"Hey! That tickles!" she laughed.

The rabbit jumped onto Alice's hand and made her lift it up closer to her face. Alice had to use both of her hands to make the rabbit fit and so she could carry it. She examined its sleek, black fur that had hints of brown in them, and its large ears. When she looked into its little orb eyes, she froze. The eyes of the rabbit were bright green. _Just like Oz's eyes._

Quickly, the rabbit jumped high up from Alice's hand. A glaring light caused Alice to turn away and shut her eyes. Her conscious started to feel hazy as she felt the cool grass prick her cheeks. Alice slept a little while once more. When she woke up, she immediately sat up and surveyed her surroundings for the black bunny that jumped out of her hand.

"Where did you go b-rabbit?" Alice asked aloud.

"B-rabbit? Are you talking about the black rabbit?" a voice asked.

Alice turned her head towards her house and saw Oz before her wearing a black coat with a white shirt inside, a green bow tie, shorts, and black shoes. She looked up and gaped at the long black ears sticking up from his blonde hair.

"Oz! What- What are you doing here!" she yelled with fury.

"It's nice to see you too, Alice," Oz replied cheerily. He gave Alice a wide smile then walked up to her and bent down so that their faces were a few feet apart. Alice scowled at Oz and tried her best not to blush under his stare.

"O-Oz! Why the hell do you have big ears sticking up from your head! And don't you realize you're trespassing on my territory!"

"Ehh, aren't you glad to see me, Alice?" Oz smiled.

"N-No! Why would I be!"

"Oh well, come on, Alice. I want to show you something."

Oz got up and walked through the bush into the forest. Alice hesitated to follow him and debated whether or not to actually do so. In the end, she decided that she wouldn't do it because she was openly defying whatever he tells her. Oz came back to her when he realized she wasn't going to follow. He sighed when he saw her still sitting on the ground, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You're not making this easy for me are you, Alice?" Oz inquired.

"Hmph!"

"This is supposed to be the part when you chase me or at least, follow me."

"Not going to happen."

"Okay, Alice," Oz smiled. Alice thought he had given up but the smile on his face gave out his true intention; it said _we'll do things my way._

"Oz, what are you-" In that split second, Alice was dragged off the ground and slumped onto Oz's shoulder as he ran through the forest with great speed. Alice released a scream and pounded on Oz's back, demanding to be released.

"Put me down! Oz! Put me down!" Alice yelled.

"Haha, sorry Alice! What was that?" Oz joked. He jumped high onto a branch and soared over to the next one. Alice screamed again, clutching Oz's shoulders in fear and shutting her eyes from the sight.

"Don't drop me!" Alice ordered as Oz leaped through the tree's leaves. When she opened them again, she felt as if everything was in slow motion. Oz and her were in the air and right below them was a giant, dark hole. At that moment, she felt Oz's arms release her from his hold and back to his side. Butterflies were flying in her stomach but soon, she saw the hole get closer as Oz and Alice fell with rapid speed. Alice screamed her loudest yet, as she went down the long tunnel with Oz right beside her smiling like always.

"Are you crazy! We're going to die you idiot!" Alice yelled.

"Relax, Alice! Have fun!" Oz said.

"You've gone mad!"

A blazing white light surround them as they fell through it. Alice closed her eyes shut and hoped that she would somehow end up alive.

* * *

The ground felt cold to Alice as she opened her eyes to come in contact with the smooth, freezing tile. She stood up and noticed that not only was Oz not there with her but also the checkerboard pattern on the ground. Then, she looked around and saw nothing but 4 solid, dark doors. They were tall and big, different from the small ones she had at home, and carved on each door was either a heart, spade, diamond, or clover. Alice went closer to the doors, examining the faded colors on the symbols; red for the heart, blue for the spade, yellow for the diamond, and green for the clover.

Once she finished, she turned around and spotted a small glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Anxiously walking towards it, she noticed a wooden box on the table and right beside it was a bottle full of liquid. She opened the box and found a square cake with the words _Eat me _on it. A tag was tied to the bottle with the words _drink me_. Alice didn't know what to do; she left the table and rushed over to one of the doors, the clover one, and tried to open the door. When the door wouldn't budge, she moved onto the next, and the next, and the next, and when they all wouldn't open she groaned.

"Argh! Why won't you open!" Alice cried in frustration.

She hurried over to the glass table and found a key right next to the wooden box. _That was __**never**__ there before_. Picking it up, she lifted the key at her eyes and analyzed it; it was old and rusty, but it felt smooth and cool. At the end of the key, besides the teeth, was a circle with the letter _W._

"W? What- there's no _W_ anywhere here!"

_Ding!_

Alice suddenly snapped her head around and saw a grandfather clock in between the heart and clover doors. She knew that it definitely wasn't there before. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully walked over the clock with the key in her hands. Alice found a key hole that opened the door to the pendulum. She fit the key in and twisted the door open. A white light flashed once more but it only lasted a couple of seconds. When Alice looked back at the clock, she saw the inside of the door shine white.

"Am I supposed to go in there?" Alice asked to no one in particular.

Skeptical, she extended her arm out to the light and as soon as the tip of her finger went inside, her whole entire body was pulled in.

* * *

The first thing Alice saw when she opened her eyes was a pair of black shoes about five feet away from her face. She looked up and saw Oz staring down at her still keeping that charming smile of his on his face. The girl sat up and touched her face for a moment or two before pinching the side of her arm.

"Is this a dream? Am I really alive?" Alice wondered aloud.

"Of course you're alive, Alice!" Oz assured. "And this isn't a dream if you're wondering."

"What? How could this _not _be a dream? There's no way I could end up in-in-" Alice didn't know where she was. She stood up and found herself at the top of a tower that gave a clear view of the land around it. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly in amazement.

"Where am I?" Alice whispered.

She saw bright green trees scattered throughout the vast area. Small patches showed small towns several large buildings stood out and caught her eye instantly; one was a big white mansion, far to her left, surrounded by an iron gate and another was the huge red castle with towers that had hearts at the very top.

"This, Alice, is Wonderland."

Her head slowly turned to Oz when she finished analyzing the world she was in. His smile never left his face but the gleam in his eyes never looked happier.

"Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry, its a bit short isn't it? Anyway, this chapter had a ****_lot_**** of Alice in Wonderland theme- some were from the book and others were from mangas and other stories or movies I've read or seen that tried to have a touch of Alice in Wonderland in them. Well, tell me how it was! Review! ;)**

**-juju**


	5. Since When Do Flowers Talk?

**Hey! Sorry guys! I haven't been updating, huh? Well, I just realized that maybe... I'm rushing things a bit too much. I mean, it's just a thought I don't really know what to do yet. Anyway, I plan on making my chapters longer because...they're pretty skimpy. Now, without further ado...**

* * *

**Xx-5-xX**

"What?"

Alice looked at him dumbfounded; it seemed impossible that such a world could actually exist. For all she knew, "Wonderland" was just a silly world dreamed up by some ditzy girl with the name the same as hers, Alice. She heard the story once by her older sister, Veronica, when she happened to be sleeping outside in the warm sunlight while her sister sat beside her, reading a book. She woke up, startled, to find her sister there with a book titled _Alice in Wonderland_. Veronica told her the story; a girl named Alice Liddle chases a white rabbit, ends up falling into a rabbit hole, and gets placed into an unrealistic world called Wonderland where later on, Alice finds out that it was all a dream. Of course, to Alice Baskerville, that story was plain stupid.

Now, as she gawked at the marvelous view of the world she was in, she couldn't help but think that it was all a dream, too.

"Huh? Didn't you hear me, Alice?" Oz asked. "I said 'Welcome to Wonderland.'"

"I know that! But-but-this can't be real! I must be dreaming," Alice declared, staring at the site. "Yeah, that must be it. This can't possibly be real. I'm actually still at home, sleeping under the tree. The heat must have been making me crazy."

Oz chuckled at Alice. She seemed unaware of his presence, now, as she walked around, pacing herself back and forth, while mumbling softly to herself that Oz, just barely, could hear. It was a sight to see her panic at a moment like this; before, as he recalled, she was never like this. _She was always tough. When something bothered her, she would get angry and just yell,_ thought Oz, a small smile forming on his face. _Haha, how things change._ He, then, remembered the time when Alice told him that he's been gone for ten years and his smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a wistful face. _Ten years must've been a long time._

"Oz!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Oz looked up at Alice and saw the determination in her face. He forced his lips to curve up to a smile, successfully doing so, even though the thoughts in his head didn't respond the same way. The blond boy was afraid of the determination in her eyes; he was afraid she would want to leave. She would want to leave him.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Oz asked with his forced smile.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but decided to close it back shut when she saw the forced smile on his face and his fearful, yet pensive, eyes. It drew her back from what she was about to say. Oz was never the sad type of person; based on their childhood experiences, his father was never affectionate with him. Actually, Alice never saw the time when Oz's father, Zai Vessaulius, showed any love for Oz. He always ignored him (and her whenever she was at his house) and if he actually looked at his son, for once, the hate in his eyes spoke it all. Even though that was the case, Oz never seemed down. He was always bright and optimistic, plastering a smile on his face everyday and emitting a cheerful aura. Alice was always amazed to see Oz unaffected by the sad family life he lived. _All I need is you, Alice, to make me smile._

"Alice," Oz began with a serious tone, catching her attention. "I know that look on your face. You're thinking about Zai aren't you?"

"How-" Alice paused. Chuckling softly, she closed her eyes and turned around, hiding the small smile that graced her lips. "You always knew what I thought just by the look of my face. You've always known when we were little."

"Yeah, well I guess some things, no matter how long we've been separated, never change."

"I guess so."

After a little while of silence, Alice suddenly spun back around and faced Oz straight on.

"Okay, fine. So I guess I'll stay here for a little while-"

TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. Alice looked at Oz curiously as he pulled out a watch hidden inside the pocket of his coat. His eyes widened immediately when he saw the time and hurriedly placed it back.

"That's great, Alice! Well, I have to go! I'm late for a meeting so I have to go now!" Oz yelled as he rushed out the door. "When I see you again, I'll show you around! Try not to get lost here!"

Alice stared at the empty door, one of her eyes twitching in annoyance, and immediately scowled.

"OOZZ YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Somewhere in the forest, Oz hurriedly ran through, giving a small laugh when he heard Alice's scream. _Haha, you never do change, Alice._

* * *

Once Alice reached the ground after going down the long flight of stairs inside the tower, she wandered around through the forest hoping to see some sort of village or the huge buildings she while she was at the top of the tower. The leaves rattled as she pushed branches of trees away from her face when she tried to cut through a bush. After she got out of the bush, she walked around in the forest, unsure of where to go. Thick, identical trunks confused her sense of direction, not knowing which was to turn or which way to go.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of this forest! There's stupid trees everywhere!" Alice complained.

She found a clear path in the forest and decided to follow it. As she got closer, she noticed tiny mushrooms growing on the sides along with small flowers blooming. The flowers began to grow taller and taller, its petals larger. Alice stopped her tracks and found herself standing before a circle meadow in the middle of the forest which consisted of tall, colorful flowers. Its length reached above her waist and the flowers were all scattered about with no sense of organization. There were various kinds of flowers spread in the meadow including daisies, petunias, roses, sunflowers, tiger lilies, and even snapdragons. Alice scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Ugh, great now there's stupid flowers everywhere."

"You better watch your mouth, missy."

Startled, Alice looked behind to see if anyone was there. When she saw no one, she turned her head back around and looked at the flowers confusingly. _I must be hearing voices now_, Alice thought. She took a step forward but jumped up when she heard another high toned voice.

"Watch where you're stepping, you nut!"

It's official

, Alice thought as she stepped back to the path. _I've lost it_.

"Hey! We're over here."

Alice scanned her eyes around for the source of the voice. No human was there so where could those voices possibly originate from? Thinking that the meadow's pollen must be causing her mind to hear voices, she turned away from the flowers and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"Argh! Where the hell are you coming from!" Alice growled.

She spun back around and widened her eyes as soon as she saw one of the flowers have a face. Cautiously, she stepped closer to the flower to examine it better in a closer view, wondering how the flower received its face. From afar, it looked like it was a daisy with white petals and leaves sticking on the sides of its stem the size of her hand. When she was half a foot away, the daisy opened its eyes and glared at her.

"What are you doing staring at me like that! How rude!" it complained.

"My, my, my, what a stupid girl. What's worse is that she has no manners either!' Declared a tiger Lilly nearby.

Alice stood there not knowing how to respond. Just the sight of seeing flowers have faces (that weren't there five minutes ago) and talking in different pitches was enough to make anyone confuse. It took a few minutes for Alice's mind to process what the flowers had said before she finally reacted.

"What are you talking about you stupid flowers! You don't know anything!" Alice retorted.

"See what you did, Tiger Lilly? You made the little nut upset," told the Petunia to her left.

"Who are you calling a nut!" Alice yelled.

"I can see that quite well, Petunia. I'm not blind," replied Tiger Lilly.

"Now now, get along well you two," chided the Rose.

"I don't see why you bother to stop them," added the Sunflower. "They always nag each other. There's no point in doing so."

"Hey! I'm still here!"

"Well, I suppose so," replied Rose. "But its better if things don't get ugly around here."

"Ugh, this is unbelievable," Alice muttered.

"Hush would you!" commanded Daisy. "That screeching voice of yours is giving me a headache."

Anger and annoyance passed through Alice's veins as her emotions broke through.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"Shut up! I can pluck you right out of the ground and then you'll be crying in pain when I do!"

All the flowers gasped. Alice gave them a fierce glare causing them to cower back.

"How dare you, child!" cried Sunflower. "Such a disgraceful girl!"

"Yes yes, I agree," said Rose. "Such rudeness is not tolerated here. I suggest you go someplace else and quick. Girls, step aside and let the child pass through."

The flowers obeyed the Rose's orders and created a path leading to the other side of the meadow, back into the forest. Alice, wanting to waste no time, walked proudly to the other side, keeping her head held high. She found the talking flowers obnoxious. Not ever does she want to encounter them again. As soon as she got back to the path, she sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad that that's over," she murmured beneath her breath.

Following the path, she kept walking through the thick forest, still not sure on exactly where she was heading, but at least she knew that the path would get her out of the woods.

* * *

The sky was starting to paint orange when Alice looked up. She had been walking around for who knows how long; her feet were sore with blisters and bruises from walking too much. For a while, she stopped and sat down beside a tree, taking off her shoes to let her feet rest. A cool breeze rushed by chilling Alice's arms. Goosebumps formed on her bare arms as she hugged herself to prevent the heat from escaping her body. Once her short rest was done, she placed her shoes back on and carried on.

Up ahead, Alice saw the path split into two; there was a fork in the road. The young girl halted and noticed the wooden pole standing in the middle, just between where the paths divide. There were two arrows pointing in each of the paths direction. Written of the left arrow was the word _Spade_ in blue and between two spades, and written of the right arrow was the word _Heart _in red and between two red hearts as well. Alice thought of which path to take; the left or the right? Her face became a thoughtful one as she stared at the signs, thinking deeply.

"Which path should I take?" Alice asked herself.

She glanced to the left and saw nothing but more trees. It got darker farther and farther down until it seemed just pith black. Next, she looked right and had similar results. Alice sighed, clearly unsure of which decision to make. Looking behind, she wondered if she should just go back. but then that would mean she would confront the flowers again. Alice shuddered. There was no way she was going back to those annoying flowers so that option was not even to be considered. She turned back around still undecided.

"What should I do?" she whined.

"Why don't you pick a path?" asked a mysterious voice.

Great, there's another voice.

Alice groaned. _What now?_

"Alice?"

The said girl glanced up to find a dark looking cat perched on a tree branch behind the wooden pole. It had huge hands, with long sharp claws at the end of each finger, and cat ears sticking up from its disheveled brown hair, which was covering his left eye. Its wardrobe consisted of black pants, boots, short sleeved shirt, and a long red scarf with three bells, one in the middle and two larger ones at the ends. The cat stared at Alice, waiting patiently for her to respond.

Alice didn't know how to. A thousand thoughts were running through her little head. She knew the cat talked to her but if she responds and the scene would be similar like the flower one, then she didn't want to. However, this time, it might be a little different.

"Alice?" it called out again.

She was reluctant, but she answered back. "Yeah?"

The cat smiled. "Its good to see you back here."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnddddd there you have it! Hope you guys like it! 'Till next time!**

**-Juju**


	6. The Red Queen

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a while since I updated huh? Well, I really thank you guys for liking this story and for supporting it! Whoo hoo! Now, without further ado, ****_Come with me to Wonderland_****.**

* * *

**Xx6xX**

For a moment, the two just stared into each others eyes; Alice looked at the cat, who apparently could talk and knew her name, confusingly while it looked back at her with a smile on its face. Seeing it smile at her reminded her of Oz, who always smiled no matter the situation. She felt a small tug in her heart but decided to ignore it. After all, it wasn't the time to be thinking those things since right in front of her was a cat who's not making any sense.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes.

She didn't like this. _What did it mean when by, 'It's good to see you back here.'?_ Alice thought. This world, Wonderland as Oz said, was obsuring her mind's way of thinking. Everything just didn't make sense.

The cat looked bewildered.

"Don't you remember me, Alice?" it said.

"No. I've never been here before so I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you anyway?"

The cat paused, biting its lip showing its two pointed canine teeth, before responding.

"I'm Cheshire."

"Cheshire?"

"Yes, I'm a Cheshire Cat, so therefore my name is Cheshire. And you're Alice, right?" Cheshire clarified.

"Yeah, I'm Alice."

Alice wondered if Cheshire could explain what he meant before. Surely, it would explain something around here. But then again, practically everything in this world _didn't _make sense. _It's worth a shot_, Alice thought.

"Listen up here, Cheshire!" Alice demanded. "I want you to tell me all about this world! Oh, and what did you mean when you said that?"

Cheshire paused, frowning slightly before disappearing. Alice gaped once he faded away. Fury flooded her other emotions.

"Hey! Don't just disappear!"

"I didn't exactly disappear, Alice."

Alice snapped around and found Cheshire perched on a tree right behind her. He had a smug look on his face and in a second, he was gone again. Alice looked around for him, browsing each tree for a sign.

"I'm over here, Alice," said his voice.

Turning her head to the direction of the voice, she saw a glimpse of his figure before he disappeared again.

"Right here."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Alice looked around once more, bothered with this ridiculous 'game' they were playing. She'd already been annoyed with those talking flowers; she didn't need Cheshire to give her another headache. When she couldn't find him, she sighed and cleared her head. _He's gone now_, Alice thought as she continued to walk ahead. _And he didn't even answer my question._

"Hey, where are you going Alice?" Cheshire asked from behind.

Alice stopped her feet and looked straight ahead. One more statement from him and she was going to blow her frustration out. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, turned around one last time and saw straight into Cheshire's eyes.

"If you_ must _know, I'm going to get out of this forest. I'll find out the answers to my questions on my _own_," Alice replied curtly.

"Okay," Cheshire said. "Then which road will you be taking?"

"You'll see."

With that last saying, she resumed her previous actions and walked ahead to the sign. Thinking it one last time, she went right to _Hearts_ and followed that path. Cheshire watched as she disappeared out of his sight. A small smirk formed on his lips as the mischievous glint in his eyes never left.

"Hearts, huh? Well," Cheshire jumped off the branch and landed gracefully onto the ground. "I'll be seeing you sometime soon."

He walked to the same pole, but, unlike Alice, he took the left path, _Spades_, and walked along it for sometime before he, too, disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Up ahead was a bright light conjured by the blue sky. Alice's spirits brightened once she saw the end to the path.

"Finally!" She yelled.

With no time to waste, Alice instantly ran to the end, hoping to get out of the forest. The bright light blinded her eyes as she closed them while she continued to run. As soon as the white light engulfed her, she kept running until finally she stopped. A warm light touched her face and heated her arms. Alice slowly opened her eyes, bringing up her arm to shield her face from the strong light, and analyzed her surroundings. Her lips curved upward when she saw what she'd been waiting for; the blue sky was right above her with small clouds roaming around and in front was the beautiful red heart castle she'd seen from the tower. Alice stood up, for she realized she'd been kneeling the entire time, and dusted her dress. The sun's rays gently warmed her skin as she walked up to the castle.

Passing through the gate and front door was surprisingly easy. There were no guards around to catch her. Alice wandered around inside the castle, looking at the maids and butlers passing by as well as the items decorated along the walls and halls. She noticed that the maids and butlers paid no attention to her. They didn't even have a face. Alice was shocked when she first saw them but let the thought slide after a few minutes had passed. Everything in this world really didn't seem logical.

Loud voices rang in Alice's ears. Ahead of her was a large curved door, similar to the shape of half an oval, with a heart on one side of the long horizontal handle nearest to the middle. With each step towards it, Alice could hear the voices clearer. One voice was feminine; she sounded stern yet behind it was a sense of kindness at the same time. Then the other was...

"Oz," Alice whispered as she leaned on the door, listening to the voices on the other side.

When she'd had enough, she stepped back a couple of feet and bit her lip, thinking whether or not to enter.

"Maybe, I should just go," Alice wondered aloud. "It might be better this way..."

All of a sudden, the door swung open with a loud thud, blasting wind into Alice's direction. She covered her eyes from the force. Once it died down, Alice lowered her hands and saw the people inside the room staring at her.

"Uh, hi?"

On the opposite end sat a girl that looked around her age. With her light blonde hair and clear pink eyes, it was no doubt by the small crown perched on her head that she was the Red Queen. Alice approached inside cautiously, not wanting to offend her if she considered her a nuisance. She casted a glance at Oz and saw the glimmer in his eyes when they made eye contact. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, but she decided to pretend she didn't like Oz just for the fun of it. _Let's see how you like this, Oz! _So, she turned her head curtly and gave a small 'hmph' in his direction. Oz's eyes widened with shock. Alice glanced back to him and when she saw the pout on his face, she softly chuckled. Somehow, Oz managed to hear and perked up when he finally understood it was a joke. _You're so unfair, Alice._

There before the Red Queen, Alice stood sternly. She kept a cool façade on her face as the Red Queen examined her with a small smile.

"My, my, I wonder who could you be?" the Red Queen asked rhetorically.

"Me? My name is Alice," replied Alice.

"Haha, of course!" the Red Queen stood up. "I knew that!"

She averted her direction to the guards and the rest of the people around them. Her eyes then changed from a kind look to a commanding one.

"Everyone, I want you all to," she paused and smiled. "Get out."

Soon, everyone rushed outside the doors, leaving Oz, Alice, and the Red Queen inside. As soon as they left, the queen sat back down in her throne. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them. there was a sense of recognition in her eyes directed to Alice.

"Alice, it's good to see you back!" she said cheerfully.

Huh? Argh! This again!

Alice thought grumpily.

"Why does everyone say that!" Alice retorted hotly. "I've never been to this stupid place before so why does everyone keep saying 'oh, it's good to see you back!' I'm so confused it's annoying!"

"Oh dear," the queen sighed. "It seems like you've forgotten. Other than that, I see you're still the same as always, though you're a bit more...what's the word?"

"Brutal maybe? or vulgar?" Oz piped in.

"What!"

"No, no, well, a little I suppose." The queen giggled.

Alice sighed heavily. "Fine! Don't tell me! Just tell me one thing."

"And that would be?" the queen asked.

Alice looked at the young face of the queen. She looked very familiar yet Alice couldn't identify her name at all. A flash of memory played inside her head. It was the queen and her sitting around a clothed table with little cake snacks on the table and tea cups in their hands. But then. in an instant, it disappeared. _What, was that?_

"Alice? Are you okay?"

"What?" Alice shook her head to clear her previous thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good! Now then, what was it you wanted to ask?" the queen said.

"Oh, right," Alice cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

* * *

Never did it came to Alice that one day, she would be sitting outside at sunset, sipping tea with the Red Queen, or any queen at all, and eating dainty, delicate snacks. She sat across the queen on the other side of the small, white, round table. Beside was the snack tower filled with sandwhiches and sweet cakes. Alice took a sip of her cup and gently placed it back on its saucer. She looked at the young looking blonde across from her, processing the information she heard earlier on.

"So, your majesty-" Alice began.

"Alice! I told you already! Call me Sharon nee-chan!" Sharon, the Red Queen, reminded.

"Ah, yeah," Alice said. "Sharon nee-chan."

Calling Sharon her 'nee-chan' seemed so awkward since Veronica was her sister. _Speaking of which, I wonder if she noticed I'm gone, yet_, Alice thought. A soft ding pulled her back into reality. Oz came out to the balcony where they sat. He stopped a few feet away from the table and pulled out his watch with a smile.

"Right on time!" he cheered.

The kind smile Sharon had earlier transformed into a rather stricter one and so did her eyes. Oz never faltered under her stare; he just continued on and pulled out a scroll.

"Your majesty, Sharon-san. I have my news to report," Oz announced.

"You're late. Again. Oz-kun, how many times do I have to say that?" Sharon asked, a menacing feeling hidden behind the sickly sweet voice.

"Eh?" Oz took out his watch again. The time read '7:01.' "No way! I was just on time! 7 o'clock!"

"You were supposed to be here at 7 o'clock _AM_," Sharon corrected.

"A.M., P.M it doesn't make a difference! 7 o'clock is 7 o'clock!" Oz defended.

Sharon narrowed her eyes as a warning to Oz. _Say anymore and off with your head._ Oz gulped and blinked, recieving the message.

"So then, Oz, give me your report," Sharon demanded.

Oz pulled out a written scroll from the inside coat and with the flick of his wrist, he read aloud the contents.

"The White Queen, daresay, has invited you to a tea party at her castle tomorrow. She intends to have a simple talk with you, Sharon-sama," Oz reported.

"Hmm, is that so?" Sharon had a thoughtful look in her eyes. The slight breeze blown by the fan in her hands helped her think.

"Well, then I suppose it would be rude to decline." She closed the fan and looked up to both Oz and Alice. "We shall attend her tea party. All of us. And that includes you, Alice."

Alice gaped at the thought of attending a tea party. _There's another queen?_ she thought. _I wonder who could that be?_ She needed to think of an excuse and fast. If it fails, there was no escape.

"B-but, Sharon-san, I-I don't think I should attend-" Alice began.

"None sense! Of course you can attend, Alice!" Sharon cheered.

"But-but- I-"

"Stop! Don't utter another word! You are going with us and that is final!"

In defeat, Alice sighed and sank down in her chair. It didn't matter to her that her manners slipped away because the tea party was bothering her. Oz happened to notice this. The sun quickly set down, letting the moon shine up in the midnight sky. Sharon abruptly stood up and walked inside through the glass doors.

"I think I'll excuse myself for the night. Alice, Oz here will show you to your room. Have a good night of sleep and I will see you tomorrow for the tea party."

The two watched the Red Queen's retreating figure until it finally was out of sight. Alice looked up at the stars and wondered if one of them could grant her her wish.

"Ne, Alice," Oz called out. Alice glanced at him. The rabbit boy went over to Alice and bent sat across from her in the chair Sharon used not to long ago. Together, they both looked up at the little specks of glitter above them.

"Don't worry about the tea party tomorrow," Oz comforted.

Inside, Alice felt a warmth invade her heart. Her lips curved slightly upward as the simple words made her feel better. Oz had seen through her; he knew what she felt. _But it still doesn't feel like I should trust him yet. I don't want to forgive him...not yet._

"Hey, Oz," Alice said all of a sudden. "Why-" Oz stared intently at her, making Alice want to swallow her words back. "Why did you leave me and never contacted me for 6 years? I mean-"

"I'm sorry, Alice." Alice stopped her thought. "I- I don't think it's the right time. I want to tell you! I really do, it's just that-" Oz paused to think of the right words. "There's something that needs to happen before I tell you."

A part of Alice didn't want to believe him; she wanted him to tell her everything right now. She really wanted to know the truth, but the look on his face made Alice regret her words. The pensive look on Oz's face hurt her inside. Even though she didn't trust him completely, for all she knew he could be lying because he doesn't want to tell her, she believed him. There was always a part of her that did. Releasing a long sigh, she stood up and pointed arrogantly at Oz.

"Alright! Fine! I'll let you off the hook this time!" Alice declared. After a minute, Oz chuckled and stood up, too. The features on Alice's face softened as soon as she heard the merry laugh Oz always had.

"Okay, Alice," Oz said through his light laugh. He took out his pocket watch and looked the time, his eyes widening the slightest bit, before he placed it back where it belonged. "I should show you to your room. It's getting a bit late."

Alice promptly nodded her head and followed Oz inside the castle. Through the halls, they walked by having a small conversation here and there. To be honest, Alice was glad that Oz and her were on friendship terms since they were able to talk normally. When the two arrived at their destination, Oz bid Alice good night and informed her where to go if she ever needed anything. Once he walked away, Alice stepped inside her room and jumped right into the soft mattress. Her body felt immensely tired as her eyes drooped down.

"Ugh, it's been a long day," Alice said softly to herself. Wasting no time, She pulled the bed sheets and tucked herself inside. The tea party still lingered in her mind but Oz's words relaxed her. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all,_ she thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it worth the wait? Probably not actually but I really wanted to update so...ehh. Oh well, until next time!**

**-Juju**


	7. The White Queen

**Xx-7-xX**

Breakfast was, so to speak, interesting. Once Alice woke up groggily from her restful slumber, she took her shower and headed downstairs to eat. Finding the way to the dining area was a lot more difficult than she thought. After a series of turns and a trip down the stairs, along with the help of several maids, she was able to arrive inside the dining room. Surprisingly, it wasn't how Alice imagined it to be. In the very center of the room was a fairly large sized round table filled with toast, jam, a plate of eggs, muffins, and all sorts of other breakfast foods. The smell of bacon reached Alice's nose and that hit the switch inside her head.

Sharon was already placed in one of the seats at the round table along with Oz. Alice took her place beside the Queen and instantly reached for the bacon. In an instant, her hand was slapped away by a fan. Alice scowled as she rubbed her sore hand while looking at Sharon, who calmly sat in her seat fanning herself gently. The girl glared daggers at the Queen.

"What the hell was that for!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, don't you know it's impolite to yell at the table?" Sharon said.

"So! I was going to eat my breakfast when you slapped my hand away!"

"That's because it's not how a lady should act."

"What are you talking about!" Alice stood up.

Thwack! Immediately, Sharon closed her fan and narrowed her eyes at the ignorant girl talking back at her. She slapped the table with her fan and abruptly stood up.

"Alice, it's about time you learn some proper manners. You _will_ attend the tea party later and you _will_ behave like a _good girl_. Besides, don't we want to show how etiquette our guest is, right Oz-kun?" Sharon threatened.

Oz cowered in fear and nodded his head rapidly. Sharon gave a triumphant smile and sat back down. Meanwhile, Alice snapped her head to the blonde boy and glared at him instead for agreeing so easily to the Queen. She sat back down brashly and waited until Sharon gave instructions.

"I thought you were on my side, Oz," Alice whispered furiously.

"Uh, sorry Alice," Oz apologized. "But Sharon's really scary when she's mad."

"Apparently, you haven't seen me yet when I'm mad," Alice retorted. "This is gonna be filed against you. If you don't take my side, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Alice..." Oz began.

"Silence!" Sharon commanded.

The two stopped talking. Sharon regained her composure and continued to fan herself.

"Alice, I want you to follow what I am about to do. The tea party will go something like this: we sit down at a very long table, wait until the tea and food arrives, eat, and talk casually. I have a feeling that you might do something reckless later, which is why we're doing this right now," Sharon explained. "Now, watch me."

The Queen stood up and walked over by the doorway.

"When we enter the room, you have to smile and walk gracefully. Alice, stand up and do this with me."

Alice unwillingly obeyed. She went over to Sharon and walked with her. After taking two steps, she was slapped with the fan and fell face first to the ground. She immediately stood up with anger showing on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Alice screamed.

Another slap on her arm.

"Alice, language! You need to learn to control that quick temper of yours!"

"WHO CARES? I'M STARVING TO DEATH RIGHT NOW AND-"

Sharon slapped her again, but this time it was much harder than before.

"Ow! Would you stop slapping me with that shitty fan of-"

SLAP!

"SHARON STOP SLAPPING ME!"

SLAP!

"ARRGGHHHHH!"

SLAP!

"Alice, you are not a pirate."

"UGH YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T-"

SLAP!

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Sharon was about to slap Alice when the girl began to walk away.

"It's a shame, Alice. I even had a wonderful breakfast prepared for you."

Alice halted her steps and looked back at the table which was now filled with scrumptious meat. Her stomach growled even louder and the hunger was killing her. All those meat on the table was making her mouth water. Sharon stood next to the table with an evil smile on her lips.

"Now, shall we try again?"

* * *

After the horrible lady lessons Alice had to go through, she was finally able to pass, according to Sharon, and eat her meat. In her opinion, it was worth it. Once the girl was done stuffing herself, she and Oz walked around outside in the garden.

"I can't believe you didn't stop her Oz," Alice complained.

"I told you, Alice, Sharon is scary when she's mad. Besides, she always gets everything her way, so you have to get used to it," Oz explained.

"Still! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Haha, yeah, I still am, Alice!"

They walked past the rose bushes and sat on the edge of the fountain. Rose petals gently floated in the clear water that reflected the perfect sky.

"Ne, Oz, what is this place anyway?" Alice asked.

A look of surprise hit Oz, for he wasn't expecting that question from Alice.

"Well, this place is Wonderland!"

"I know _that_. I'm asking what it 'Wonderland' you idiot!" Alice cupped some water in her hand and let the cool liquid slip through her fingers. A look of surprise was caught on Oz's face as he thought of what to say. _Wonderland _wasn't exactly an easy thing to explain. He doubted anyone _in_ Wonderland could explain exactly what it is.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Alice," Oz began. "Even I'm not sure what Wonderland is."

"Ugh, thanks that really helps." Alice rolled her eyes.

"But I can tell you that it's a world beyond any other."

For a moment, everything suddenly seemed to blur to Alice. It was as if the world was disappearing into dust. A bright flash blinded her eyes as a vision followed afterwards. Inside her head, Alice saw a young version of her and an older girl that looked just like Alice, except a bit different. She wore a red gown with a small crown placed on her head.

_"This world is beyond any other, Alice. And don't you forget it."_

"...ce?"

"..lice?"

"Alice!"

Alice jumped up at Oz's voice, surprised by the worried tone and volume. Oz looked at her worriedly, shooting questions at her about her condition. It wasn't any of Alice's concern, however, since her mind was still too focused on the sudden flashback that occurred. _What was that? _Alice thought. _That was me...and that woman. That woman, who is she?_

"Alice? Are you alright?"

Oz's voice brought Alice back to Wonderland as she snapped her head at him. Her mind was still confused, but for the time being, Alice decided to just forget about it.

"I'm fine, Oz," she replied. The said boy released the breathe he didn't realize he was holding and smiled. His worries ceased a bit, but something told him Alice was starting to remember.

"Okay, then, Alice. Shall we get going?" Oz gestured his hand out to her.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To the tea party. It's almost time, and if we don't hurry soon then Sharon will-"

"OZ-KUN!" the voice roared throughout the entire castle. The two jumped up at the sound of her superior voice and started to shake in fear.

"We should probably get going, Alice," Oz suggested. Alice nodded while shivering.

"Agreed."

* * *

The carriage had finally stopped in front of a white castle; it was the kind that you see in movies or fairy tales with the tall towers, brick walls and a garden. Nearly everything at their destination was white, with a few touches of black or some other color. Even some of the trees were entirely white. Alice scowled at the frilly dress Sharon dressed her in. The bell sleeves reached her elbows and the ruffles on her dress made her feel cramped inside the carriage. Hearts were stamped on the ruffle lines and the dress mainly had a red hue. Curse words ran through Alice's head as the carriage door opened and Sharon got out first. The Red Queen looked at Alice and gave her a sickly sweet smile, telling her if she doesn't behave properly, punishment will be enforced.

"Shall we go, Alice?" Sharon asked. Alice gulped in fear and sternly nodded her head before exiting the carriage. Together, the two walked to the door and went inside to meet the White Queen.

The castle doors rang throughout the halls as it was opened by the guards. Alice and Sharon were led by servants to the garden, where the White Queen was located. There was a large round table at the center of the snow white scenery and seated on the opposite side, facing the two, was the White Queen herself. She looked exactly like Alice, from the snow white hair to the purple eyes. Alice dropped open her mouth when she recognized the familiar face. But the thought of _Wonderland _stopped her train of thought and immediately rejected the idea. The White Queen smiled and waved her hand at them.

"Come over and join me," said she with her sweet voice.

The tone instantly matched a particular person from Alice's mind. At that moment, she knew there was no other person in front of her but _her. _Can't helping to quickly find out, she boldly walked up to the young girl, the White Queen, and stared into the same orbs that matched hers. The Queen simply smiled back, a smile so familiar to Alice.

"Is there something you want to ask, Alice?"

"I knew it," Alice murmured. "That's you isn't it? Alyss, my twin."

The White Queen laughed lightly and nodded her head. "I knew I couldn't fool you no matter what world we're in. Have a seat, you two."

Sharon gave a smile of her own and sat down alongside Alice. The three sipped their cups of tea and ate a bit of cake from the cake stand beside them. As soon as Alice politely sipped her tea, she ignored everything else and went straight to her point.

"How did you get here?" she blurted out to Alyss.

The white girl sighed and shook her head. "Really, must you get to that now?"

"Yes, I need answers. I'm too damn confused about this world so cut the crap and just-"

SLAP!

Alice touched the top of her head where she was recently smacked by Sharon's fan thanks to the Red Queen herself. The girl glared at the Red Queen whilst the Red Queen simply gave the girl a menacing smile of her own. Fear suddenly crept up inside and Alice unconsciously shivered inside.

"Alice, did I not tell you to be polite?" Sharon _kindly_ asked. The host watched in amusement, for she was seeing someone else than their elder sister tame Alice. The rude girl scowled but obeyed.

"Tch, fine fine," Alice muttered. She sat up straight and placed her hands on her lap. This time, instead of shooting questions at her twin, which she really wanted to, she took a deep breath and sighed. _Here is for all that stupid training_, she thought.

"So, there was something you wanted to ask, Alice?" Alyss said, still amused at the past events. The opposite twin narrowed her eyes since she knew her sister was enjoying this.

"Yes, of course," Alice replied lightly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you, how did you get here?"

The White Queen chuckled, unable to hide her amusement on the matter. Seeing Alice be so _lady-like_ was all brand new to her. This Alice was definitely a surprise to her, but the sister could tell that inside, Alice was cursing to no end.

"Well, if you must know," Alyss paused. She stopped talking and suddenly began to stare past her. It was almost as if she was in a trance. Alice impatiently waited and wondered what is keeping Alyss from answering. She glared at the silent figure in front of her, not noticing Sharon had left the table. Her eyes tried to gain her sister's attention when she noticed a slight image on Alyss's eyes. It was difficult to make out but all she could tell was there was supposed to be a person behind her. Alice turned around and saw nothing but the doors that lead back to the castle and the plants around them. She stared back at her twin in confusion, wondering what was happening. Finally, the white girl blinked and nodded her head. Forgetting the manners or lady skills she learned, Alice bolted up from her seat and looked intently at her sister.

"What was that about?" Alice brashly asked.

"What was what about, Alice?" Alyss replied as if nothing happened.

"That. You were just sitting there, staring behind me like there was someone there when there wasn't," Alice retorted.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. I thought I saw a butterfly passing by but I guess it was my imagination."

Alice looked at her skeptically. She knew her sister was hiding something from her, but she wasn't going to waste her time asking about it any longer. For one, her sister easily evaded her questions and switched them to a different topic. Everything in this world was confusing Alice. She was desperate for answers. Sighing, she sat back down and sipped her tea. Alyss noticed the sudden change and figured that Alice had decided to give up on the subject. No matter how much she wanted to explain to her sister, she couldn't. At least, not now.

_"This is an order," _Alyss recalled the voice in her head. _"You are not to tell Alice anything about this world. Wait for her to find me and everything shall be explained."_

"Alyss!"

The White Queen jumped up in startle and looked at Alice. The girl silently fumed for being ignored once more and decided she finally had enough. Getting up from her seat, she turned around and began to walk back into the castle.

"Alice!" her sister called.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Where are you going?"

"Definitely not here! I'm getting out of this place!" Alice didn't care if her sister looked surprise or angry at the moment as she marched out of the castle, still wearing the dress she found highly annoying. It didn't matter if Sharon was going to hunt her down and torture her later on for her behavior. Without knowing where to go, she headed into a green colored forest right in front of the castle, out of the White Queen's territory. Once again, she was on her own.

Meanwhile, Sharon approached the saddened girl left sitting alone on the table. She sat back down and took a small bite of the cake she didn't finish on her plate. Alyss noticed Sharon and glanced at her direction. The Red Queen simply swallowed and took a sip of her tea before looking back at her.

"What is it, Sharon?" the White Queen asked.

"Nothing at all. You should've told her she'd have to find out on her own instead of evading the subject," the Red Queen replied.

"I wish I could've told her. She looked so confused," Alyss looked down to her hands on her lap.

"You were like that the first time you came back," Sharon pointed out.

"I know..." Alyss whispered. "I know..."

Sharon stood up and dusted herself for any crumbs on her lap. She bowed in respect and pushed her chair in.

"Thank you for the tea party. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving the White Queen with a thousand thoughts running through her mind.


End file.
